


Rescue

by MonitorofNothing



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Weird little one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonitorofNothing/pseuds/MonitorofNothing
Summary: Pippa and Mildred rescue Hecate from the clutches of evil Mistress Broomhead.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually a huge Hicsqueak shipper. But this scene turned up in my dreams last night, and it was so extraordinarily vivid that I've written it down exactly as it happened.  
I have no idea where it came from or what the rest of the story might be...

"There!"

Pippa and Mildred dashed across the desolate grey landscape towards the huge tree. A figure hung from a low branch, twisting gently in the breeze.  _ Hecate. _

As they drew nearer they saw she was wrapped in filmy, cobweb-like spells, her eyes blank with horror. She did not appear to see them.

"How do we get her down?" panted Mildred. Pippa was almost frantic with worry. 

"I don't know. I've never seen spells like this before. I don't know how…" Mildred's face was very white.

"She's not...  _ dead _ is she?"

"No!" snapped Pippa. "Let me  _ think. _ " When Pippa's back was turned, Mildred reached out and tugged at the spell where it encased Hecate's skirt. To her surprise it came away, a grey woolly sheet in her hand, and then disintegrated in a breath of wind.

"Miss Pentangle! It comes off! You can just pull it off!" Pippa could have laughed with relief. Mistress Broomhead's arrogance was supreme, her confidence in her own magical ability so strong that it had not occurred to her to ensure that nobody could break her enchantments without magic. As Pippa pulled the web away from Hecate's face, she saw consciousness beginning to wake behind her eyes. There was something not quite right about her.

"Pippa?"

"Ssh, you're ok, we're getting you down."

Mildred scrambled onto a branch to release the threads that were holding Hecate in the tree. Pippa caught her as her feet hit the ground, wrapping her arms around Hecate's waist from behind. Hecate stumbled and leaned gratefully against her.

"Pippa," she whispered again. "She's taken my magic."

Pippa tightened her hold, eyes blazing with anger. 

"Mildred, I need you to go and keep watch back on the other side of the rock. Call me at once if you see Mistress Broomhead, or  _ anybody, _ understand?"

As soon as Mildred was gone Pippa turned Hecate to face her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Much as she had ached for it, Hecate wasn't sure this was the most appropriate time and place for their first kiss. But then she felt a hot rush of something almost burning her mouth. Pippa was using the kiss as a portal, pouring her own magic into Hecate. She felt it spreading upwards to fill her skull, flowing down her throat into her shoulders and chest. She meant to protest but it just felt so  _ good _ .

It was golden and glowing and entirely unlike her own lost magic, but it felt surprisingly at home as it mapped out the pathways of her body. And she was kissing Pippa back now, fiercely, greedily lapping up the magic and the love that came with it. Once the glow reached from the ends of Hecate's hair to the soles of her feet, Pippa gentled the kiss and drew back, with a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that Mildred was still out of sight. Hecate was still so overwhelmed with physical sensation that she could not say a word. But then the enormity of what Pippa had just done hit her like a tonne of bricks.

" _ Pippa!"  _ she breathed, "I  _ can't _ let you give me your magic!"

Pippa grinned breathlessly and tapped her lightly on the nose.

" _ Half _ my magic, Hiccup. I'm a lot more powerful than you might think. Half each seems fair until you get your own back. We're in this  _ together _ ."


End file.
